Eren's Bodyguard
by GrellSutcliffFanatic
Summary: Levi is the newly appointed bodyguard of Eren who is the son of the Jaeger family, who are a rich and respected family . But Eren is not too happy about having a bodyguard, he thinks he can take care of himself. But after Levi saves Eren from a man who tries to assault him in a bar, will he finally see the upside of having a bodyguard? I know the name isn't creative...Help!
1. Chapter 1

Okay I have had this fanfic idea for a long while and since my wifi was down for a month, I had some extra time to write it ^^; Anyway, hope you8 like it and remember! If I don't know if you guys like it, I won't continue so reviews are much appreciated~

Our story begins in Frankfurt, Germany where the Jaeger family live, one of the richest families in the country. The family of four live in a Mansion in the heart of the city and owe their success to the father, Grisha Jaeger, who made millions through his widely popular electronic products. The family consisted of Grisha himself, his wife Karla and his two children, daughter Mikasa who was 19 and his son Eren who was 21.

On this particular day, Grisha was awaiting the arrival of a new employee to the Mansion. He had decided to hire a bodyguard to take care of his son Eren. There had been a few incidents of attempted kidnappings for ransom money in Frankfurt and he wanted to make sure Eren wasn't the victim of the next one. The bodyguard was scheduled to arrive at their home at around 10am, so at 9:30 sharp, Grisha sent Eren's personal servant, Armin to his son's room to make sure he was up and ready. As Armin rounded the corner towards Eren's room, he gave the door a light knock.

"Eren?" He called but got no answer. It may seem strange to anyone else that Armin called his master so un-formally but the pair had been friends beforehand. Grisha had hired th blond as a favour to his son who wanted to help his friend out of money problems three years ago. He had been there ever since. A minute or so passed with no answer before Armin finally pushed the door open and peeked inside. "Eren? Are you awake...?"

Meanwhile, Grisha sat in the dining room with a cup of coffee in hand joined by his daughter Mikasa and his wife Karla. The large glossy dining table was full of an array of plates for their breakfast, ranging from omelettes to french toast while the maids stood by, waiting for any orders from the three. After a few minutes of waiting, Armin entered the dining room, addressing Arnold with a nervous look on his face.

"S-Sir, Eren is not in his room..." He announced shakily, already knowing that this piece of information was not going to go down very well. Grisha almost choked on his coffee as he heard what the male told him. He coughed,setting the cup down on the table before looking up at her.

"He's what?!" He gasped in a slightly angered tone, making the servant jump. "Well where is he?!"

~X~X~X~X~

"Good boy, Jean!" Eren praised as he rode across the mass ammount of fields surrounding their home. Jean, ofcourse, was the horse he was riding. A dapple grey Arabian gelding who his father had bought him for his 18th birthday. He had named the horse just to annoy a friend who he thought resembled a horse. Jean was his way of getting away from the house for a while, which he really needed to do on a day like this. The news of his father hiring a bodyguard to watch over him wasn't what he wanted to hear at all. Eren was an independent person, so the thought of having someone watching over her 24/7 made him annoyed, but since his father insisted on it, he couldn't really argue.

~X~X~X~X~

"I can't believe you're putting me in charge of some rich brat..." Levi grumbled as he sat in the passenger seat of his boss, Erwin Smith's black Audi, staring out the window with his arms folded.

"Oh it's not that bad, Levi..." Erwin argued, glancing at the other for a moment before concentrating once again on the long driveway which led to the Jaeger Mansion. "All you have to do is make sure Master Jaeger doesn't get into any trouble... It's not like you have to tend to his every whim like some kind of maid~" He said in a slight teasing tone, but all Levi did was turn to glare at him.

"Shut up..." He grumbled, sitting back further in the seat. "It's bad enough I have to live there..." Ofcourse, he wasn't happy about that fact, he liked his own home. Yes, it was small, but it was his home. Not to mention he for a fact it was spotless, just the way he liked it.

"Levi, only you would complain about living in one of the biggest mansions in Frankfurt..." Erwin said, shaking his head in slight disbeleif at how the other could make everything about this seem like some kind of punishment. "Look at the bright side for once..."

"What bright side?!" The shorter male groaned.

"Well atleast you don't have to work in that club with Bertoldt and Reiner anymore..." Erwin replied, smirking again. "You hated that place, right?"

"True..." He mumbled, sighing as he stared out the window once more. "That place was filthy..."

~X~X~X~X~

As he reached the top of a hill, Eren stopped Jean and looked over at the view. Jean dropped his head slightly, taking the time to catch his breath. The male smiled softly and got off his horse, petting his head gently. From here, he could see the whole Mansion, including a black Audi which had just pulled up in the huge parking lot outside the building. He let out a small groan, rolling her eyes.

"That must be my bodyguard..." He mumbled before patting Jean's neck. From the top of the hill, he couldn't see exactly who got out of the car, but it seemed to be two males dressed in black. He also saw what looked like his father step outside the house and towards the two men, greeting them. He let out a deep sigh, resting his head against Jean's neck. He knew he had to go back, but he really didn't want to. All he felt like doing was hiding up on the hill and wait in hope that this stupid bodyguard would just leave, never to return. 'No chance of that happening...' he thought to herself.

"Hey! Eren!" Came a tired voice from behind him, making turn his head to see Armin riding his own horse up the hill towards him, looking exhausted. Since Armin didn't do a lot of riding, both he and his palomino quarter horse, Kayla hadn't had much excersise lately. Armin kept his horse in the stables at the mansion, which was also part of the agreement made with Eren's father. Eren let out a small chuckle at the sight and rode a little closer to him.

"What are you doing here, Armin?" He asked, pulling out a bottle of water from him saddle bag and offering it to the blond. "Here..." Armin took the bottle gladly, opening it to take a generous gulp of it while Kayla hung her head slightly, also catching her breath.

"Thanks..." He panted before put the lid back on and handing it back to Eren. "Your father sent me to look for you, Mr Smith is here with the bodyguard from his security company." Eren placed the bottle into the bag before nodding and pointing towards the view of the house.

"I noticed..." He replied in an un-interested tone.

"He said you need to come back to meet him!" Armin added, finally beginning to get his breath back.

"But I don't want to meet him!" He groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Look, Eren..." Armin murmured, giving his horse small pat on the neck. "I know you don't want to have a bodyguard... But your father is just looking out for you... This way, you will be safe."

"But Mikasa isn't being given a bodyguard!" He protested but Armin just giggled, rolling his eyes.

"Now we both know Mikasa doesn't need a bodyguard...She always saves you if you end up fighting with someone... She is pretty vicious when it comes to protecting you..." Eren sighed and shrugged his shoulders with a small hum. Armin did have a point. The last time he and Mikasa went out, she broke up a fight between him and someone who insulted him. "Now can we go back please? Your father is scary when he's angry..." Armin pleaded, making the other nod his head.

"Fine... Let's go..."


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the house, Grisha Jaeger had invited the two men inside the house and led them into the hallway. As they entered, Levi took the time to look around at his surroundings. They were surrounded by paintings and sculptures which were placed around the hall, the cielings were so high, he wondered how anyone got up there to clean them. The more he thought about it, the more it made him not want to stay there. So instead, he payed attention the man who had greeted them outside.

"Mr Jaeger, this is Levi Ackerman." Erwin said, gesturing to the male stood beside him. "He is our best guard and one of my most trusted employees. Levi, this is Mr Grisha Jaeger. He is the father of the young man you shall be guarding." Levi nodded politely towards Grisha, keeping his normal cold facial expression.

"It's good to meet you, Levi..." Arnold said, extended his arm so Levi could shake his hand. "I hope you're as good as Erwin says you are... We want to make sure our son is as safe as possible." Levi shook his hand, nodding his head in agreement.

"You can put your faith in me, Mr Jaeger..." He said reassuringly. "No harm will come to your son in my care."

"Speaking of Eren..." Erwin began, looking around the room curiously. "Where is he?" Grisha chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh about that..." He mumbled, but was interrupted by both his son and Armin walking through the door, slightly muddy from their ride. "There he is!" He announced, using his hand to usher Eren over to them. This wasn't how he wanted the two men to meet his son, muddy and scruffy, but there was no other option now. "Levi, this is my son, Eren." Levi turned towards the male, blinking slightly. From what Erwin had told him, he was expecting bratty little teenager, but the person in front of him was a young man, a handsome young man infact. Eren looked back at Levi, an un-amused look on his face as he folded his arms. "Eren, this is your new bodyguard, Levi..."

"Hi..." He mumbled softly, glancing away from him. Honestly, he wasn't what he was expecting. Erwin was more like what he was expecting, Levi was short for starters. He was also more handsome than the image in his head, but Eren wasn't going to let that change his mind about having a bodyguard, nor was he going to let those icy blue eyes get to him. Levi stepped towards the younger male, his face un-readable as he extended his hand to him.

"Hello, Master Jaeger... I hope we can get along, since we are going to be spending a lot of our time together..." He said politely, waiting for him to shake his hand. Reluctantly, Eren took his hand and shook it, looking up at him.

"Likewise..." He forced out, gritting his teeth. Even if this man was being polite now, he had a feeling this wouldn't last very long, infact, he would make sure of it. He planned to make this new bodyguard so annoyed and frustrated that he would quit and leave. In his opinion, even having Mikasa as a bodyguard would be better than this.

"Now then..." Grisha announced, bringing Eren out of his thoughts. "Why don't you show Levi to his room while Mr Smith and I discuss some things?" He suggested to his son. "Oh and when you are done, perhaps you should get cleaned up?" Eren nodded slowly with an in-audible sigh.

"Yes, father." He mumbled, turning towards the large staircase before stopping at the bottom and glancing back at Levi, waiting for him. "This way..." Levi nodded his head and began to follow the younger male up the staircase, looking around as he did so. Once they reached rhe top of the stairs, Eren rounded the corner and stopped outside the third door from the corner. "Here we are..." He said before opening the door to let the other in. Levi took a good look around, setting his suitcase down on the bed.

"Hmn... Well it's a lot bigger than my room at home..." He mumbled, running his finger across the nearby dresser and looking at the dust on his finger. "Just needs a clean"

"Excuse me?" Eren scoffed at hearing that, raising his eyebrows in disbelief but Levi simply shrugged his shoulders, wiping his finger with a handkerchief.

"It's dusty." He said calmly, not even looking at the brunette. "Don't worry, I'll clean it in my own time. You won't have to wait around for me." Eren couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man was getting his own room in one of the most expensive houses in the country and all he could say was that it was dusty? He really was starting to hate this man in a very short space of time.

"Fine. Do what you want." He huffed, folding his arms as he stared in no particular direction so he could avoid looking at him.

"Where is your room?" Levi asked, putting the handkerchief into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"It's next door to this room." Eren replied , still refusing to look at the other. "Father wanted to make sure you weren't too far away."

"I see..." Levi hummed, turning to the man who was hired to protect as he raised an eyebrow. "And you aren't happy with that?" Eren gave an annoyed chuckle, rolling his eyes at the others question. 'How did you guess, asshole?' He thought to himself.

"Honestly? No, i'm not." He said rudely, moving to glare at the other. "I didn't even want a bodyguard... I don't need someone like you hanging around me all the time." Levi simply rolled his own eyes with a huff.

"Well i'm sorry you feel that way, Eren." He replied in a slight sarcastic tone. "But i'm not exactly happy about having to babysit some bratty kid..." Eren clenched his fists which shook at his side from temper.

"You-!"

"Here's what I suggest, Master Jaeger..." The dark haired male interrupted, moving closer to him, staring him straight in the eyes. "We just get used to this little arrangement and just not speak to each other unless necessary. I need this job and you need to keep your father happy... Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Eren sulked, turning his back to the other and stepping out the door. "I'm going to shower, so don't bother following me." He ordered sharply before slamming the door behind him.

"Wouldn't dream of it..." The other called out just before the door closed. Eren groaned in frustration, running a hand through his hair before storming into his bedroom.

"What an asshole!" He mumbled to himself angrily, opening the door and going inside. "The sooner that short assed bastard quits, the better!"

"I can hear you, y'know..." Levi called from the next room, making Eren blink in surprise and move to punch the wall he shared with Levi's bedroom.

"You were supposed to!" He yelled in response before rolling his eyes. "Why I am talking to a wall?!" He asked himself. He let out a sigh and made his way to the bathroom, maybe a warm shower would calm him down.


	3. UPDATE!

**UPDATE**

Hey guys! I know you've been waiting a good few months for the next chapter but things have been... hectic shall I say? ^^; But you'll be happy to know the next chapter is in progress and should be posted within the next few days. Thank you for all the kind reviews and I promise I'll try to be more active. Hope you all had a Happy Christmas and New Year though! Keep sending those reviews guys, I really appreciate them!


End file.
